1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method using a resist pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resist pattern which is composed of a photosensitive material and processed by lithography technology is used as a mask to process a film and selectively form a diffusion layer (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-140361). As the resist pattern is miniaturized, a problem arises in that a manufactured semiconductor device is defective because of processing failure of the to-be-processed film and formation failure of the diffusion layer.